Something Abount Us (Algo Entre Nosotros)
by Liniogs
Summary: Una pregunta.. un sayajin... una muerte.. Pasen y lean! MI PRIMER FIC! Para todos los años


Something About Us (Algo entre nosotros)

One-Shot por Liniogs

Era una noche 'pacifica' en la corporación capsula .Habían pasado ya 3 semanas desde el terrible ataque de Buu , y todos los guerreros Z se encontraban descansado con sus familias a excepción del Príncipe de los sayajins quien entrenaba sin descansar. Bulma se encontraba en su habitación tratando de dormir mientras pensaba 'Todo a cambiado desde lo de majin buu.. Goku ha vuelto y ha vuelto para quedarse es genial el pobre Goten ya no crecerá sin un padre , pero Vegeta … Vegeta sigue comportándose igual pensé que con lo que había pasado tal vez el.. Pero que tonterías! Aunque quieras Vegeta jamás dejara de ser un arrogante, frio y sin sentimientos- Bulma se entristeció con ese pensamiento y era verdad Vegeta jamás cambiaria.. o sí?. No podía dormir por el simple hecho de que su relación con Vegeta divagaba en sus pensamientos y también por que habría una gran tormenta pues se escuchaban truenos y se observaban relámpagos por la ventana.. de repente la lámpara que tenia en su mesa de noche se apago y escucho un tremendo grito .. Se fue la luz-pensó la peli-azul ,después de eso una fuerte lluvia comenzó a entrar por la ventana. Se levanto a cerrar la ventana , pero se callo del susto cuando vio a Vegeta ahí recargado en el balcón. "Me asustaste!-le dijo la humana. "Hmp... yo no tengo la culpa de que seas una miedosa ..-le dijo este en un tono arrogante. Suspiro ,a veces amaba su sentido arrogante pero a veces lo odiaba. "Entra te enfermaras.. – le dijo caminando hacia la cama. Este sin hablar se dirigió a la cama se quitó su traje de batalla y se metió en las cobijas. No se dirigieron la palabra en un buen rato hasta que bulma dijo: "Vegeta.. estas despierto? "Hmmh que quieres? "Tu.. me amabas?- Vegeta no sabia que decir la verdad es que la amaba a ella y a su hijo. Después de todo ella le dio lo que nadie se atrevió hacer ,iba a contestar: "Si, yo te amo!-pero esas palabras no salieron de su boca , en vez de esas salieron , "Que pregunta tan mas estúpida! Yo no tengo sentimientos hacia ti! Eso ni siquiera me interesa!- Bulma se sorprendió eran las palabras mas hirientes que Vegeta le había dicho. Comenzó a llorar en silencio ,su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos (Literalmente). Le iba a reclamar cuando su celular sonó.. "Bueno..?-dijo con la voz quebrada. Vegeta solo la miro de reojo.'Bulma debes venir! Con el apagón que hubo se perdieron varios formatos necesitamos que vengas- dijo nervioso uno de sus colegas. "Pero.. ustedes pueden hacerlo .. no? Mike que es lo que tienes? "Na..Na..nada! Y noo! No podemos ,tendrás que venir tu eres la dueña de la empresa! Ven ahora! "Emhh esta bien –dijo levantándose. "esta bien Vegeta solo eso quería saber.. –dijo limpiándose las lagrimas. "A donde vas? "Que te importa- le contesto mientras se cambiaba de ropa. "AMI NO ME HABLAS ASI! "VEGETA NO EMPIECES CON TUS ESTUPIDECES! "A QUE LE DICES ESTUPIDECES?! TU ERES LA ESTUPIDA! "SABES QUE VEGETA YA NO VOY A SEGUIR AGUANTANDOTE! "JAJA! Y QUE DIABLOS CREES QUE E HECHO YO EN ESTOS AÑOS, CREES QUE ESTOY AQUÍ POR QUE 'TE AMO'?-dijo irónicamente el príncipe . La chica de nuevo comenzó a llorar pero esta vez de coraje "Entonces por que estas aquí? "JA! Ahora me vas a decir que no sabes.. te lo diré solo estoy aquí por sexo, comida y entrenamiento! . Bulma sonrió amargamente y de un portazo salió de su habitación. Des encapsulo una de sus tantas motocicletas y dio rumbo a el edificio de la Capsule Corp. Vegeta la observo alejarse pero no le dio importancia solo se devolvió a la cama a dormir..Bulma se preguntaba que diablos era lo que pasaba para que la llamaban a la C.C? Llegó al edificio encapsulo la moto y entro en el. Todo estaba apagado y no había nadie cerca, entro en la oficina de su colega Mike y el terror la invadió cuando vio a Mike con múltiples cortadas, atado de las manos y pies. "Mike! Que diablos!- dijo quitándole la cinta que este traía en la boca "Corre Bulma! Corre! Todo fue una trampa! Lo siento matarían a toda mi familia si no te llamaba-dijo este al borde de las lagrimas. "No importa, hay que salir de aquí-dijo desatándolo "Con que ya llegó la dueña. Dijo un encapuchado con un arma de fuego en sus manos y apuntándole a la cabeza de Mike. "Quien diablos eres?! "Jaja eres tan estúpida que crees que te lo diré.. lo que necesitamos es tu tecnología, no los mataremos si declaran Corporación Capsula en la ruina! "Eso Jamás! " A .. no? Entonces quieres que lo mate? "No!- Mike era como un hermano para ella así que no quería que le hicieran daño. "Bulma deja que me disparen de verdad! Sálvate tú! Solo dile a mi esposa y a mis hijos que los amo!- En ese instante la bala atravezo la cabeza de Mike. "Mikee!- Este en su agonía y antes de morir dijo "Corre Bulma! Corre!- Jaja, reía el que le disparo. "Malditoo! –grito y bulma salio corriendo. Cuando corria por los pasillos de todo el edificio se dio cuenta que no solo había matado a Mike si no a muchos empleados . Comenzó a llorar histéricamente y después se dio cuenta que muchos encapuchados bajaban las escaleras. "Si vino!- grito uno "Atrápenla! Corrió lo más que pudo y llego a su oficina y cerró la puerta , pero cuando la cerro unas manos le cubrieron la boca y la tiraron al suelo. "Ahora si maldita dinos donde esta el dinero! "Jamas!- Bueno ese jamas le costo una patada en el estomago tan fuerte que hizo que Bulma escupiera sangre. *****Con Vegeta**** Vegeta no podía dormir a donde diablos había ido bulma? Aunque le costara estaba preocupado por ella y sentía como si le estuvieran haciendo daño, busco su ki y vio que se estaba debilitando , antes de que se diera cuenta alguien toco su puerta. "Bulma puedo pasar?-dijo la voz de la Sra. Briefs. "Eeehh Bulma no esta- dijo algo extrañado de sus palabras . La señora briefs abrió la puerta "No esta?-dijo algo preocupada. "No. "Y a donde fue.? "No lo se "Joven Vegeta! No me valla a tomar por loca pero creo que algo malo le esta pasando a Bulma!*******Con Bulma****** "Nos vas a decir?- dijo el ladron que la sostenía por las muñecas. "NO!- grito esta y recibió una cachetada que la tiro al suelo. "Esta bien, no nos sirves le preguntaremos a otra persona, aparte no sabia que tenias tantas ganas de irte al infierno!-dijo apuntándole con el arma. Ella sonrió "Hazlo… a ver si te atreves- dijo con valentía "Que valiente! Ya es hora de que te largues de aquí! –le dijo disparándole en el estomago. Por lógica Bulma callo al suelo y vio huir a los agresores , se quedó ahí tirada en el piso nadie la ayudaría moriría y no se podría despedir de ninguno de sus amigos familia y en especial de Vegeta.. ****** "Bulma..- susurro el guerrero " Que que pasoo?- le pregunto la señora briefs . Este no le contesto y salio volando por la ventana. ******* Bulma comenzó a arrastrarse por la oficina la sangre salía como manguera de su estomago. Después alguien entró al edificio "BULMA! –grito el Sayajin "Ve vegeta.. "Bulma! Mujer! Que ocurrió!? Esta sonrió era un mentiroso. "Sostente fuerte te llevare al hospital. "No.. ya no.. he perdido mucha sangre mejor quédate conmigo.. –susurro para luego escupir sangre . Vegeta no pudo reprimir las lagrimas y estas fluyeron de sus ojos. "Noo.. llores.. – le dijo entrecortada "Bulma.. – susurro y la abrazo pero cuando se dio cuenta ella.. había muerto.. "Bulma.. Bulma.. MUJER! – era inútil ella ya había cerrado sus ojos. "BUULMA! Yo si yo si TE AMOO! (It Migth not be the right time i might not be the right one but there's something about us i want to say cause there's something between us anyway I might not be the right one it might not be the right time but there's something about us i've got to do some kind of secret i will share with you I need you more than anything in my life i want you more than anything in my life i'll miss you more than anyone in my life love you more than anyone in my life)

(Puede que este no sea el momento correcto Puede que yo no sea el correcto Pero hay algo entre nosotros que quiero decir Porque hay algo entre nosotros de todos modos Puede que yo no sea el indicado Puede que este no sea el momento correcto Pero hay algo entre nosotros y lo debo hacer Algo asi como un secreto que compartiré contigo Te necesito mas que cualquier cosa en mi vida Te deseo mas que cualquier cosa en mi vida Te extraño mas q a nadie en mi vida Te amo mas que a nadie en mi vida.)

Goku y todos se enteraron de que Bulma había muerto y pronto todos comenzaron a buscar las esferas del dragon para revivirlas el pequeño Trunks no comia y se la pasaba en su cuarto nada mas que llorando no le importaba lo que su padre dijera. Llego el gran dia de revivirla y pidieron que ella Mike y todos los empleados volvieran a la vida Bulma al revivir se alegro mucho pues sus amigos estaban ahí su hijo corrió y la abrazo y le dijo : que jamás la dejaría sola! Ella esperaba escuchar eso de Vegeta.. cuando todos se fueron Bulma se quedo sola en la casa pues Trunks había ido a dormir a casa de Goten . Cuando fue a dormir se acostó en la cama y de la nada unos brazos la rodearon y le susurro : Yo también Te amo..


End file.
